


Go Down The Slide

by IBunfinished (JoshProfen)



Category: Tommy and Philbert (Web Series), berd
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished
Summary: Tommy is excited to go down the new slide in the park!
Relationships: Tommy and Philbert





	Go Down The Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one episode!

Tommy skips through the park, internal monologue celebrating the new play ground equipment. They had finally put in a slide and he is going to try it out today.

Tommy reaches the slide and grins to himself, starting up the steps. When he reaches the top, he's surprised to find Philbert sitting on the platform. "Oh! Hey, Tommy!" Philbert smiles over his shoulder. Tommy scowls. "Oh, hey. Philbert. Are you going to go?" Philbert gives his friend a confused look. "Go where?" The other's scowl deepens. "You know, go down the slide." 

Philbert's eyes widen and he gasps. "Uh, no? No, I'm not doing that." Tommy jumbles his words. "Wha- You're not! Why? Just go!" Philbert curls in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest. "I can't!" He whines. 

Tommy takes a deep breath in to collect himself. He sighs and asks. "Why not?" His friend glances over the rail, mumbling. "I'm afraid of heights." Tommy's expression goes blank, struck by the ridiculous admission. He clears his throat. "So, uh, how'd you get up here then?"

Philbert shrugs. "I climbed up here, but when I reached the top... I remembered." He shrinks on himself, whispering. "I'm afraid of heights..." Tommy frowns. "So, you're not going to go?" 

"No, Tommy." Philbert deadpans. Tommy contemplates just pushing Philbert off, but he doesn't want to hurt his friend, not really anyway. Then he gets an idea. "Philbert." He pipes up.

Philbert hums. "Yeah, Tommy?" Tommy explains his idea. "What if... What if I went with... What if we went down together?"

Philbert frowns. "I don't know..." Tommy climbs up, sitting behind Philbert. "Trust me, Philbert." The other gives a weak smile. "Okay, Tommy."

Tommy holds Philbert awkwardly in his lap and pushes them off, huffing with the effort. As they slide down, Philbert squeals and grabs behind him at Tommy.

He goes quiet when they reach the bottom of the slide. Tommy stares at the back of Philbert's head. "Uh, Philbert? You can get off me now." Philbert jumps up. "Oh! Sorry, Tommy!" He smiles at his friend, then glances at the top of the slide. "Let's do that again!" He cheers.

Tommy leaps and grabs Philbert. "Wha- No! You're not going back up there. You're scared of heights!" Philbert stops and slumps over. "Oh yeah..." He turns to his friend. "But it wasn't so bad going together." 

Tommy blinks at his friend, closes his eyes and sighs. "Okay, Philbert. We can go one more time." He snaps his head up. "But just one more time! Then I'm going by myself. "

"Yay!" Philbert claps and cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Berd and all his little animatics! And I really love the Tommy and Philbert series! So, when I saw there weren't any stories for them, I decided to make my own! Also, I'm half asleep when I write and publish this.


End file.
